


Just A Stray Thought

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, beer on the pier. Tag to The Tao of Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Stray Thought

Beer on the pier was the perfect way to celebrate the fact that Rodney had survived yet another almost-lethal encounter with Ancient technology. John dangled his legs over the edge of the pier and screwed the cap off his beer bottle with a quick twist of his wrist. Rodney plopped down beside him with a contented sigh. He was just close enough that John could feel his warmth.  
  
"If I never have to do that again, it'll be too soon," Rodney said.  
  
John raised his bottle. "Hear, hear."  
  
"You know," Rodney said, "your mind was awfully quiet."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know you're smarter than you let on. It's all part of the cool guy act." Rodney flapped a hand dismissively. "But when everyone else's mind was constantly barraging mine with nonsense, yours was...silent."  
  
"Maybe I'm just a really zen person. After all, I did almost ascend with a bunch of Ancients." John couldn't have ascended. Maybe if he were John alone, but it wasn't possible, with all the baggage he was carrying around.  
  
"It was pleasant," Rodney said. "Even if you had no control over it, thank you."  
  
_Thank Atlantis_ , John wanted to say. She was the only reason Rodney hadn't seen inside John's skull, seen all the other imprints lurking there, seen how John felt about him. He'd dared to think it a few times, because he'd have plausible deniability if someone brought DADT down to bear on him. It was in his head. Thoughts were fleeting. _I love you, Rodney._ Just a stray thought. Nothing to see here. Certainly no regs violations.  
  
"You're welcome," John said instead. "Always glad when my air-headed ways make your world easier."  
  
Rodney jostled John's shoulder with his. "Stop that. Your secret's out."  
  
"Secret?" John asked. His heart raced, but he kept his tone casual.  
  
"You're smarter than you let on. The way you play stupid is irritating. Of course, even if you did play smart, it wouldn't matter, because you're nowhere near my level –"  
  
John wasn't, but someone inside of him was. "Why thank you, Rodney."  
  
"Just saying. You don't have to pretend with me. Although if you'd pretend in front of hot women, that would be great."  
  
"Anything for you." John took a long pull of his beer. "So, want to play a game?"  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
John rattled off a string of numbers and asked, "Prime/Not Prime?"


End file.
